Mnemonic
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "Shintarou, Pernahkah kau merasa menyesal?" "TATSUYA!" [Xross Over - NagiASU]
1. それは運命なんですか

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, AU

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Shintarou, apakah kau pernah merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

"Lho? Aomine kun? Kau sudah akan berangkat? Pagi-pagi sekali.." Tanya Sakurai, sepupu yang sedang tinggal dirumahnya.  
"aah.. iya.., aku harus menjemput Ryouta dulu.." jawab Aomine sambil memakai sepatunya dengan buru-buru.  
"hmm.. tahu tidak sakuraichan, mereka kan memang selalu berdua sejak kecil~" goda Satsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur. "berisik!" sambil teriak ke arah satsuki, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. "Ittekimasu!"  
"Iterasshai.." jawab Sakurai dan Satsuki bersamaan.

"hmm.. sepertinya pagi ini air laut terasa lebih asin dari biasanya.." ucap Aomine. ia berenang melewati jembatan dan mendarat di blok tempat para 'manusia laut' berenang menuju darat. didepan sana sudah terlihat anak-anak dengan rambut berwarna-warni sedang menunggunya. sampai pandangannya terfokus pada seorang bocah yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda. anak itu menatap Aomine sambil tersenyum ketakutan. Aomine geram, lalu segera berlari kearah bocah tersebut.  
"OI, RYOUTA! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN HARI INI KITA PAKAI SERAGAM SMP NAMI, KENAPA KAU MALAH PAKAI SERAGAM SMP HAMA?!" teriak Aomine sambil menarik kerah kemeja Kise.  
Kise yang ketakutan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Aomine.  
"ta..tapi kalau aku pakai seragam SMP Nami, nanti aku akan terlihat mencolok ssu. ga mau ssu!" teriak kise  
"KAU..!"  
"Aominekun, sudah! hentikan! kasihan kan Kisekun!" lerai seorang bocah berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.  
"Kisechin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah satu bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna ungu, sambil menepuk kepala kise.  
"Daiki, hentikan. kau sudah keterlaluan." ucap bocah pendek berambut merah yang siap melempar celengan kodok milik bocah berambut hijau disebelahnya apabila Aomine masih meributkan hal tersebut.  
"ugh.."  
"A..aku.. pergi ganti baju dulu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya.  
"seharusnya kau dari awal pakai baju seragam SMP Nami!" Teriak Aomine.  
"uuuh.. aku ga mau diteriaki oleh Daikicchi ssu!"  
teriak kise yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"cih.. dasar.. ayo kita pergi duluan!" ujar Aomine sambil berenang keatas.  
yang lain saling bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu ikut berenang dibelakang Aomine.  
"Aominekun, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Kisekun sendirian?" tanya bocah berambut biru muda yang sekarang sudah berenang sejajar dengan Aomine.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. itu salahnya sendiri" jawab Aomine tegas.  
"Daiki, kau benar-benar tidak jujur ya.." gumam Bocah berambut merah, yang berenang di paling belakang. "..jangan sampai kau menyesal dibelakang.." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.  
"..akashi?" tanya bocah berambut hijau yang sedari tadi diam tak bersua. "tidak apa-apa shintarou.., lupakan saja.." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"hah…hah…hah…" berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya kise tiba di tempat mereka janjian, tapi..  
"Daikicchi? Tetsuyacchi?" kise sama sekali tidak melihat teman-temannya disana.  
"Midorimacchi? Akashicchi..? Mura..sakibara..cchi?" dengan suara hampir menangis ia memanggil-manggil temannya. sampai akhirnya dia tersadar ia ditinggal sendirian.  
"uh.. hiks.. DAIKICCH.." belum selesai ia memanggil nama Aomine, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada jaring nelayan yang muncul dan menangkapnya. "kyaaaaaaaaa!" Kise teriak ketakutan. dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya dia tertarik ke atas, menggantung di udara.  
..krieeet.. kriieet..  
terdengar decit suara besi yang bergesekan. di depan matanya Kise melihat sesosok bocah SMP, berambut merah dan berbadan tegap sedang menatapnya keheranan.

"…manusia…?" ujar bocah berambut merah tersebut dengan kaget.

—-

Aomine dan yang lain tiba di permukaan laut. mereka segera naik ke tangga menuju daratan. Aomine pun duduk dan menunggu yang lainnya mengeringkan Baju.  
"Minechin, tidak jalan sekarang?" tanya bocah berkepala ungu. "aa.. murasakibara, aku sedang mengeringkan bajuku" jawab Aomine.  
"Bilang saja kau ingin menunggu Kisekun.." jawab Kuroko.  
"Diam kau, Tetsu!" Aomine segera berdiri dan mengejar kuroko.  
"ah, lihat itu!" seru Midorima sambil menunjuk kearah laut.  
"..lagi-lagi mereka memancing melewati daerah perbatasan ya.." ujar akashi kalem.  
"Hah?! dasar mahluk darat!" geram Aomine.  
lalu.. terjadilah hal itu. kapal nelayan tersebut menarik jalanya dari laut. namun yang jala itu tangkap tidak hanya ikan, tapi juga seorang bocah berambut pirang..  
"Kisekun!"  
"Kisechin!"  
"Kise!"  
teriak Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.  
melihat itu, Akashi hanya menatap Aomine, yang sedang melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi kaget tidak percaya.  
'apakah ini.. pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan antar dua manusia?' tanya Aomine dalam hati.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_"kalau begitu kenapa dia ada disini? bukankah seharusnya dia ada dikelas A atau B?" _

_"apa-apaan tinggi badan itu? apa arus laut membuat badan kalian jadi raksasa begitu? ahahaha!" _

_"Orang-orang pemuja tanah seperti kalian itu memang bau lumpur seperti babi." _

_"pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Aominecchi!"_

_'aah.. aku ingin segera main basket' _


	2. 新しいクラス

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, Xross Over

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Shintarou, apakah kau pernah merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

* * *

Bel telah berbunyi. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas 3C. mereka menunggu dipersilahkan masuk oleh pak guru. Di pojok lobi terlihat Akashi dan Midorima sudah memasuki ruangan kelas 3A.  
"Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi berada di kelas yang berbeda ya.." ucap kise agak sedih.  
"iya, mungkin karena di sekolah ini kelas dibagi berdasarkan peringkat nilai. diantara kita berenam, mereka berdua kan yang nilainya paling tinggi.." ucap Kuroko sambil menatap kearah kelas 3A.  
"kalau begitu kenapa dia ada disini? bukankah seharusnya dia ada dikelas A atau B?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah Murasakibara.  
"..Apa kau lupa, Aominekun..? Murasakibarakun kan tertidur ditengah ujian masuk. wajar saja kalau dia masuk kelas C" jawab Tetsu kalem.

tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas dibuka dari dalam oleh Pak Guru. "ah, kalian silahkan masuk" sambil tersenyum Pak guru memberikan jalan. Kise yang kebetulan berada paling depan terpaksa masuk terlebih dahulu. Di belakangnya mengikuti, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kuroko.  
"Nah.., karena SMP Namiji sudah ditutup karena kekurangan siswa, maka mulai dari hari ini mereka akan bersekolah disini. Pak guru harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, ya.."  
melihat-lihat seisi kelas, tiba-tiba pandangan Kise jatuh pada seorang seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk dikursi paling belakang di kelas.  
"ah…" kaget, Kise mengeluarkan suara pelan, sambil terus menatap anak tersebut. sedangkan anak yang ia tatap sama sekali tidak menyadari dan hanya menatap kearah lapangan basket diluar kelas. sadar bahwa perhatian Kise sedang teralih, Aomine pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kise. "tch.."

"nah, ayo perkenalkan nama kalian.." ujar Pak Guru sambil mempersilahkan Murasakibara untuk mengambil spidol. Namun, Murasakibara memberikan spidolnya untuk dipakai oleh Kuroko terlebih dahulu, karena Kuroko berdiri di paling kanan. Teman sekelas mereka tercekat karena sampai Murasakibara memberikan spidolnya tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan kuroko.  
"ah, baiklah" kuroko mengambil spidol dari tangan Murasakibara, lalu menuliskan 黒子テツヤ di papan tulis.  
"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku harap aku bisa segera beradaptasi dengan kehidupan didarat. senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Kuroko lalu kemudian menunduk.  
Murasakibara mengambil spidol dari tangan Kuroko dan menulis 紫原 敦 di papan tulis.  
"Murasakibara Atsushi.." dengan nada malas, "salam kenal"

tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tawa dari meja-meja belakang. Aomine dan yang lain segera mencari sumber suara.  
"kh..apa kalian tidak merasa ada bau amis?" seru seseorang  
"hahaha, sudah pasti mahluk laut itu bau ikan!"  
"apa-apaan tinggi badan itu? apa arus laut membuat badan kalian jadi raksasa begitu? ahahaha!" lanjut yang lain.  
Geram, Aomine tanpa berpikir panjang segera berteriak dengan suara besar "Aaa.. Iya ya.. bau!"  
murid yang lain kaget dan segera menatap Aomine dengan tatapan heran. "eh?"  
"aku, Aomine Daiki. Orang-orang pemuja tanah seperti kalian itu memang bau lumpur seperti babi." Aomine lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan mendongakan lehernya dengan angkuh "heh, salam kenal, oink"  
setelah itu, mendadak suasana kelas menjadi tegang.  
"u..uh.. Daikicchi.." ucap Kise, berusaha menenangkan Aomine.  
"Kau juga Ryouta!"  
"E..eh?!"  
"Kau juga lakukan seperti ini" ucap Aomine dengan nada menahan amarah.  
"e…eee?! A..aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu ssu!" jawab kise dengan panik  
"kh!" Dengan geram aomine menarik kerah baju Kise "lakukan!"  
"hentikan Aominekun!" lerai Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah mereka. mengagetkan tidak hanya mereka berdua, tapi juga seisi kelas.  
"woaa! Te..tetsu!"  
"Te..tetsuyacchi!"  
karena kaget, Aomine segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kise. Kise pun segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kuroko yang kecil.  
"u..uh.. pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Aominecchi!"  
"haa.. siapa juga yang mau berbicara dengan mu?" jawab Aomine sambil membuang muka.

"apa-apaan mereka? pertengkaran suami istri?"  
tanya yang lain dengan suara pelan.

"BUKAN!" sahut mereka bersamaan. kaget, mereka berdua menatap satu-sama lain, lalu membuang muka.

"Nee.. Sensei.. apa kita sudah boleh duduk?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.  
sang guru kemudian menatap kearah Kise "a..ah.. Kisekun?"  
"u..ung.. Kise..Ryouta.. salam kenal" ucap kise sambil membungkuk dalam.  
"kalau begitu, tempat duduk kalian… di meja belakang, disamping meja Taiga" ujar Pak Guru sambil menunjuk kearah 4 Meja yang kosong di baris paling belakang.  
"baik pak guru.." setelah membungkuk pada Guru, mereka segera duduk di meja mereka masing-masing.  
Saat Kise hendak duduk di Meja disamping Taiga, Aomine menarik Kise untuk duduk di barisan tengah. Murasakibara memilih duduk di dekat pintu dan Kuroko duduk diantara Aomine dan Taiga. Secara tidak sengaja mata kuroko dan Taiga bertemu.  
"ah.., maaf mengganggu. mohon bantuannya" ucap kuroko kalem.  
"o..ou" jawab Taiga setengah kaget. Dengan segera, Taiga kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.  
'aah.. aku ingin segera main basket' pikir Taiga

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_"melihatmu membawa buku satu-satu seperti itu membuatku risih."   
_

_"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, mereka berdua adalah siswa hebat yang berhasil menyelesaikan ujian masuk tanpa ada satupun soal yang salah. Selain itu, Mereka adalah pemenang Juara 1 dan 2 shogi tingkat SMP tahun lalu."_

_"Aku lemah dalam olah ragaa..!" _

_"Mustahiil!" _

_"harus ya?" _

_'Kau harus ikut berpartisipasi karena aku juga akan ikut berpartisipasi... kah?'_

* * *

**Waktunya jawab review**

Aoki

_Genrenya Romance, Hurt&Comfort, Drama, dan Fantasy. Tapi karena di Cuma bisa masukin 2 genre, jadi aku pilih dua yang lebih berat :')_  
_Untuk pairingnya... sebenarnya lebih asik kalau ngikutin alurnya baru tahu siapa pairnya, daripada dikasih tau di awal, karena takut merusak feelsnya. Tapi pusatnya ada di Kagami. Yah, maksudnya Kagami yang paling banyak swagnya ww_  
_yang jelas chara yang muncul itu Kisedai+kuroko, Kagami, Takao, Himuro, Kasamatsu, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Haizaki, Momoi dan Nijimura. Untuk sementara segitu dulu. Kalau memungkinkan untuk memasukan char lain sih, akan aku masukin xD_

Buat yang punya akun FFN, aku review langsung via PM ya :)

Btw, Chapter 2 masih mirip dengan NagiAsu, tapi ini starting point untuk dashing ke chapter 3 yang ceritanya bisa dibilang beda jauh. tetap akan ada scene 冬眠(hibernation) tapi bukan karena Umigaminya murka, tetapi karena kebodohan seseorang. Eh iya, karena nanti di tengah cerita akan ada orang yang 'kerasukan' apakah nanti perlu ditambah genre supranatural? #galau

Random update, karena masih harus namatin graduation thesis orz. Tapi diusahakan seminggu dua kali. Kalau seandainya ada satu minggu aku ga bisa update, mungkin akan dimajukan atau dimundurkan jadi minggu sebelumnya 3 chapter atau minggu sesudahnya 3 chapter langsung :)

...tapi ga janji ya...:"


	3. 何も言わなくても、互いに理解しあえるあの二人

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, Xross Over, BL

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Shintarou, apakah kau pernah merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

* * *

Setelah mengurus administrasi, Akashi dan Midorima mengikuti guru walikelas ke kelas 3A. Mereka berdua disuruh menunggu di luar sebelum dipersilahkan guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Melihat Akashi kesulitan membawa banyak buku di tanganya, Midorima segera mengambil buku-buku tersebut dari tangan Akashi dan mengeluarkan pita yang cukup lebar dan panjang dari dalam tasnya. Bingung, Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan heran.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi sambil terus menatap pergerakan tangan Midorima.

"ah, ini.. melihatmu membawa buku satu-satu seperti itu membuatku risih." Jawab Midorima. Setelah membuat simpul pada bagian atas tumpukan buku, ia memberikan buku-buku yang berada dalam pita yang telah dibentuk menjadi tas itu kepada Akashi.

"begini akan lebih mudah membawanya." Akashi menerima buku-bukunya kembali dari tangan Midorima dengan wajah takjub. Kemudian Ia sedikit tersenyum, "seperti cara pelajar jaman dahulu membawa buku-bukunya, ya. Shintarou, kamu memang unik." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu dengan unik, Sei?" Tanya Midorima merengut sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"uun.." jawab Akashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan dalam artian negatif kok." Lanjutnya sambil menahan senyum.

Saat Midorima hendak menjawab kembali ucapan Akashi, tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Kaget, mereka berdua segera membalikan badan mereka ke arah pintu kelas tersebut.

"Kalian berdua, ayo masuk kedalam." Ujar sang guru wali kelas dengan penuh senyum. "baik pak!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Akashi menggenggam tangan Midorima dan menariknya masuk kedalam kelas. "kau tidak mendadak gugup kan, Shintarou?" bisik Akashi pada Midorima. "te..tentu saja tidak, aku bisa masuk sendiri" jawab Midorima sambil menepis tangan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum lalu kembali berbisik, "syukurlah kalau begitu" lalu ia pergi masuk ke dalam kelas mendahului Midorima. Midorima menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi digengam oleh Akashi, lalu mengepalkannya. Sambil menatap Akashi yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam kelas sambil menuliskan kanji namanya dan kanji nama Midorima, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, mereka berdua adalah siswa hebat yang berhasil menyelesaikan ujian masuk tanpa ada satupun soal yang salah. Selain itu, Mereka adalah pemenang Juara 1 dan 2 shogi tingkat SMP tahun lalu." Ucap pak guru sambil bertepuk tangan. Anak-anak dikelas kemudian menatap Midorima dan Akashi dengan tatapan takjub. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Wali kelas sambil menatap Akashi. Akashi mengangguk dan Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuro." Kemudian ia menatap Midorima. Midorima melangkahkan kakinya sejajar dengan Akashi, "Midorima Shintarou, salam kenal" Anak-anak di kelas kemudian membalas salam mereka. Guru wali kelas kemudian maju dan berdehem.

"Mereka berdua berasal dari SMP Namiji. SMP Namiji sudah ditutup karena kekurangan siswa, maka mulai dari hari ini mereka akan bersekolah disini. Pak guru harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka." Ujar Wali kelas mereka. Serentak seisi kelas menjawab "baik pak!".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan kalian berdua duduk di meja yang kosong." Ujar Pak Guru sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga kursi belakang yang kosong.

"Baik, Pak guru" ucap mereka berdua sambil sedikit membungkuk ke arah pak guru, lalu berjalan menuju barisan paling belakang. Saat Midorima hendak duduk di kursi dekat Jendela, tiba-tiba seseorang yang duduk didepannya berbalik arah dan berkata, "ah, maaf.. kursi itu sudah diisi." Kaget, lalu Midorima melihat nama yang tertera pada ujung sebelah kiri meja, _'Takao'_. Melihat Midorima yang tidak kunjung duduk, Akashi mengamit ujung kemeja Midorima. "Duduklah, Shintarou"

"Ah, maaf Sei, sepertinya kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati.." Ucap Midorima sambil terus berjalan ke belakang, lalu mengambil kursi di sampingnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan nameplate yang diberikan oleh Guru bagian administrasi, untuk dimasukan ke slot kosong di bagian sebelah kiri atas meja. Tidak lupa ia memberikan nameplate milik Akashi, yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, agar Akashi bisa segera menempelnya.

"Nah, Mari kita mulai Homeroom kali ini!" Seru Pak guru sambil menebarkan senyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Sebagian besar dari kalian pasti sudah tahu kan bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival olahraga?" Tanya Pak guru sambil mengeluarkan spidol. "Tahun ini, Festival olahraga jatuh pada tanggal 5 Juli. Sekitar.. satu setengah bulan lagi? Oleh karena itu Bapak meminta kalian untuk mendiskusikan siapa saja yang berniat untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival olah raga, ah, tentu saja sebisa mungkin kalian semua ikut berpartisipasi ya! Karena batas pengumpulan data adalah hari senin minggu depan, maka untuk seminggu ini, jam homeroom akan dialih fungsikan untuk berdiskusi." Jelas pak Guru. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pak guru, seisi kelas lalu merajuk.

"Aku lemah dalam olah ragaa..!" "Mustahiil!" "harus ikut ya?" Rajuk anak-anak dikelas.

"Tenang.. tenang... Tidak perlu menang juga tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kalian berpartisipasi. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ucap pak Guru sambil berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Midorima menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang serius mengerjakan latihan soal di bukunya. Kemudian mencoba mengajaknya berbicara

"Sei..."  
merasa dipanggil, Akashi pun menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara, "Ya, Shintarou?"

"Kau mendengar penjelas Pak Guru tadi? Apa kau tertarik untuk berpartisipasi?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar seolah sedang berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Kalau kau ikut, aku juga akan ikut." Midorima terdiam, mencoba menerjemahkan kalimat Akashi. _'Kau harus ikut berpartisipasi karena aku juga akan ikut berpartisipasi... kah?'_ pikir Midorima dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Jawab Midorima. Akashi tersenyum puas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_"Kisechin tidak berbicara dengan Minechin itu adalah hal yang mustahil, Kurochin" _

_"Orang-orang pemuja tanah itu... sama sekali tidak berubah."_

_"Hei, hei, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, panggil aku Kakak! Aku masih belum setua itu, tahu!"_

_"e..eh? a.. aku.. tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal! Mustahil!" _

_"apabila Ena mereka kering, mereka bisa langsung terjun ke laut"_

_'..orang itu!'_

* * *

**Eh iya, cuma mau kasih tau..**

**Akashi disini itu masih Akashi sebelum jadi chuunibyou.**

**jadi matanya masih merah dua-duanya dan masih sangat care dengan teman-temannya. **

**Aomine juga masih Pure!Mine, tapi mode senggol bacoknya tetap ada =))**

**Waktunya jawab Review+sedikit sop iler**

Aikyou Y 

_Yay! Ketemu lagi yang suka NagiASU! (saking galau super maso ni Anime, ASU nya sampai di Caps xD)_

_Tapi, maaf kalau ga sesuai dengan pengharapan. #sobs _

_Karena sejujurnya aku terinspirasi bikin ini pas dengar lagu Mnemonic dan Farewell snow di Playlist Laptop U/U). Lalu aku coba masukin beberapa Chara Kurobasu ke dalam plot NagiAsu. berhubung ship yang mau ku masukin banyak banget, akhirnya ga bisa dan aku bikin beda jauh. (dan kebetulan plot-plot yang mau kumasukin juga asa beda dari yang NagiAsu, jadi aku cuma pakai bagian awal di chapter 1 dan 2. begitu chapter 3 langsung jauh kok. _

_Tapi kalau banyak permintaan, mungkin aku akan bikin lagi story yang 'plek' NagiAsu, walaupun ga akan aku submit disini, tapi di Tumblr. UvU)/_

_Diusahakan kok unsur galau dan feels super maso akutnya akan dipertahankan. ^v^)/_

_Aomine as Hikari dan Kise as Manaka emang bisa bikin galau parah. Kalau posisinya ditukar juga sama galaunya._

_Oh, Wait! jangan deh.. Ga kebayang Aomine jadi Manaka =))_

_Urokosama-nya ga ada, karena ini Fic BL, jadi Legendanya juga aku ubah jadi berbau humu-humu. Legendanya akan keluar di chapter 6 nanti. :)_

_Untuk gadis kayu, nanti ada dua orang. #cough. Pasangan yang berhasil 'jadi' sebelum 冬眠 dan langgeng sampai akhir, cuma satu. Sisanya, ya bikin lingkaran setan #smirk._

_Korban jiwa, diusahakan ga ada. Tapi... ga tau juga. :")_

**Untuk kedepannya mungkin akan ada saat dimana aku terlalu sibuk sampai lupa untuk mengupdate fic ini. Kalau sampai Tiga minggu atau lebih fic ini tidak ada kabar, tolong ingatkan saya via review ya..**

**kebetulan semester ini memang semester yang hectic. _(:'3 jadi tingkat kepikunan saya bisa meningkat 50% ＞:'3つ）つ**


	4. 再会

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, Xross Over

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Shintarou, apakah kau pernah merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

* * *

Bel penanda akhir dari kegiatan belajar mengajar pun berbunyi. Pak guru segera mengakhiri kelas dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Berdiri!" Teriak sang ketua kelas, "Beri salam!" "Terima kasih pak guru!" jawab anak-anak yang lain. Setelah pak Guru keluar dari kelas, suasana kelas langsung ribut.

"Siapa yang bertugas piket hari ini?"

"Siapa ya kira-kira orang yang bisa ditumbalkan untuk menjadi panitia festival olahraga dari kelas kita?"

"eeh.., merepokan!"

Kise yang tidak sengaja mendengar hal itu, menatap ke arah Kuroko, "nee, Tetsuyacchi.. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Sepertinya mengenai Festival olahraga. Sebentar lagi musim panas , mungkin akan jatuh pada bulan depan." Jawab kuroko kalem.

"Festival olahraga ya... sepertinya menarik." Jawab Kise dengan mata berbinar. "Nee.., Daikicchi! Ayo kita ikut serta festival olahraga!"

"Aku hanya ingin ikut apabila basket ada dalam daftar olahraga yang dipertandingkan." Jawab Aomine sambil berdiri dan memakai tasnya. "Ayo pulang!"

"Tu..tunggu Daikicchi!" teriak Kise sambil berusaha mengikuti Aomine keluar kelas.

"Kisekun itu.., padahal tadi pagi dia bilang tidak akan berbicara dengan Aominekun lagi." Gumam Kuroko sambil ikut berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kisechin tidak berbicara dengan Minechin itu adalah hal yang mustahil, Kurochin" jawab Murasakibara yang berjalan di samping kuroko sambil membuka bungkus pocky. "Kurochin mau?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan sekotak pocky rasa susu vanila pada kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibarakun." Jawab kuroko sambil mengambil sebatang pocky dari kotaknya.

"Murasakibaracchi! Tetsuyacchi!" Teriak Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, Kisekun. Kami akan segera kesana." Kuroko menarik tangan Murasakibara dan mepercepat langkahnya.

* * *

"Kalian lama." Ujar Akashi yang ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di depan loker sepatu.

"uuh.. maaf ssu.." jawab Kise sambil menundukan kepala. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise, lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak marah kok, Kise." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kise mengangkat kepalanya keatas, lalu ikut tersenyum. Mereka segera mengganti sliper mereka dengan sepatu dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Lalu, Mana si kepala rumput laut itu? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Aomine sambil celingukan mencari pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"Jaga mulutmu, Daiki." Kedua mata merah Akashi menatap tajam Aomine, Aomine yang ketakutanpun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kuroko.

"huf... Hari ini Shintarou ada kelas piano. Karena guru pianonya meninggal dua minggu lalu, ia memutuskan untuk ikut kelas piano di darat." Jelas Akashi sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Yang lain mengekor dibelakang Akashi, mengikuti Akashi seperti anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

"ah, Kalau tidak salah namanya Pak Ishihara kan? Yang belum lama melakukan konser diluar negeri itu?" Tanya Kise pada Akashi. Akashi menoleh dan mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi di sekolah.

"Orang-orang pemuja tanah itu... sama sekali tidak berubah." Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba. Mendadak semua menoleh kearah Aomine.

"tidak pernah..., berubah?" tanya Kise.

"Ah, Aominekun dulu pernah tinggal di Kota kan?" tanya Kuroko, memastikan. Aomine mengangguk, "Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, dititipkan ke keluarga Paman Sakurai di kota. Tapi hanya 5 bulan, setelah itu aku kembali ke Umimura untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Momoi." Jawab Aomine, "saat itu, mereka selalu menggangguku dan Ryo. Mereka memang brengsek!" lanjut Aomine.

"Ta..tapi, tidak semua dari mereka begitu kok. Iya kan, Tetsuyacchi, Akashicchi?" bantah Kise. Aomine segera melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke Kise. Kise yang ketakutan, segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kecil Kuroko.

"Entahlah. Tapi, dikelas ku, mereka terlihat bersahabat." Jawab Akashi kalem. Sebelum Aomine sempat membantah pernyataan Akashi, Kuroko mendadak buka suara.

"Akashikun, bukankan sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah Hayama-Ojisan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kuroko.

Langkah kaki Akashi langsung terhenti. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia lupa mengambil bola basket yang ia titipkan di rumah pamannya, Hayama Kotarou.

"hmm... benar juga. Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Tetsuya yang pergi ke tempat Hayama. Kalian semua pergilah duluan ke Kuil Nijigami."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, Akachin" jawab Murasakibara sambil terus berjalan ke arah kuil Nijigami, dengan Aomine dan Kise mengekor dibelakangnya.

* * *

'_ting tong'_

"Oi, Kasamatsu! Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

"hh.. Iya, iya!" jawab Kasamatsu. Ia pun berjalan menuju genkan untuk membuka pintu. Didepannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP Namiji. "Kau.. murid Namiji?" tanya Kasamatsu dengan spontan.

"Apa paman ada?" jawab Akashi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kasamatsu.

"...Paman?" tanya Kasamatsu heran. Dari lobi terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tidak lama kemudian, Hayama muncul dengan dua diktat ditangannya. "Oi, Kasamatsu! Cepat suruh Himuro senpai masuk ke dalam! Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini!" teriak Hayama.

"Siang, Paman." Sapa Kuroko kalem. Hayama terdiam sebentar, sedangkan Kasamatsu terlihat sangat kaget. "SEJAK KAPAN-?!" Teriak Kasamatsu. Hayama mendekati Kuroko, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko.

"Hei, hei, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, panggil aku Kakak! Aku masih belum setua itu, tahu!"

"Tapi kau kan Paman kami." Jawab Akashi cuek.

"uuugh..." bingung ingin menjawab apa, Hayama pun menghela nafas, "haah... sudahlah. Ada perlu apa kalian kesini? Seperti biasa kah?" tanya Hayama. Akashi dan Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya. Kasamatsu yang bingung melihat interaksi mereka bertiga, menoleh ke arah Hayama dan bertanya, "Oi, Hayama. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?". Hayama kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah bola basket dan dua buah sepatu basket.

"Kalian mau bermain basket?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Kau juga ikutlah. Biar aku beritahu Himuro juga." Ujar Hayama sambil memakai sepatu basketnya. Kasamatsu hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu mengambil salah satu sepatu basket yang dibawakan oleh Hayama dan memakainya.

"ah, Paman, Boleh aku meminjam satu sepatu lagi? kalau bisa yang ukurannya agak kecil" tanya Akashi. "eh? Tidak masalah sih..." Hayama membuka lemari sepatu yang terletak di genkannya, lalu mengambil sebuah sepatu basket lamanya. "sepertinya yang ini masih bagus."ujar Hayama, lalu menaruh sepatu tersebut didalam sebuah kantung kertas dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Paman." jawab Akashi. kemudian mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah setelah menunggu Hayama mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka berempat tiba di depan Torii dari kuil Nijigami. Kuil Nijigami adalah kuil yang dibangun diatas sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi oleh air laut. Walaupun terlihat seperti kuil yang mengambang, sebenarnya dibagian bawah kuil tersebut terdapat goa yang katanya merupakan tempat bersemayam 6 pilar Nijigami. Di bagian depan Kuil, terdapat Torii besar berwarna merah dan untuk mencapai kuil utama, terdapat 9 batu berukuran agak besar yang mengambang di permukaan laut, yang berfungsi sebagai pijakan menuju kuil utama. Dibelakang kuil utama, terdapat 6 buah Torii berukuran lebih kecil yang menghubungkan antara Kuil dan sebuah lapangan terapung. Setelah melewati Tori ke 6, mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan besar yang dikelilingi oleh 4 batang bambu di setiap sudutnya dan dua buah pilar dengan ring di kedua sisi kiri dan kanannya. Lapangan tersebut sebenarnya adalah sebuah pecahan daratan yang mengambang terpisah dari pulau utama. Dahulu, Lapangan tersebut merupakan tempat bagi keenam pilar Nijigami melakukan upacara ritual. Namun, sekarang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi.

"Kalian akan bermain basket disini?" tanya Kasamatsu. Hayama mengangguk. "apabila Ena mereka kering, mereka bisa langsung terjun ke laut untuk memulihkan ena mereka." Jawab Hayama.

"ena? Aah... begitu kah..." Kasamatsu segera menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti maksud dari Hayama.

"Oi! Kalian lama sekali!" teriak Aomine dari arah lapangan. Disampingnya terdapat Kise dan Murasakibara yang sedang memakan bekal yang dibawakan oleh Sakurai. Sakurai sendiri sedang memakai sepatu basketnya di pinggir lapangan.

"Mereka sudah duluan toh, pantas saja." Ujar Hayama sambil sedikit tertawa. "Maaf, Maaf! Kalian menunggu lama ya?" teriak Hayama sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka segera mempercepat langkah mereka menuju lapangan basket.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, dia Kasamatsu Yukio. Teman satu kampusku." Kemudian Hayama menoleh ke arah bocah-bocah berkepala pelangi di sampingnya. "kalian juga perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal Kasachin-san"

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal"

"Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal Kasamatsu Senpai!"

"kh, Aomine Daiki."

Sesaat suasana hening, lalu mereka semua menatap Sakurai.  
"eh? Ah.. Ma..maaf.. aku... SA..SAKURAI RYO! MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU!" ujar Sakurai Panik. Setelah sunyi beberapa detik, terdengar suara tawa dari mereka.

"Mou, Ryouchi, ga usah panik begitu. Hahaha" ujar Kise sambil memeluk Sakurai.

"Apa boleh buat. Ryo takut bertemu orang asing sih.." ujar Aomine sambil menghela nafas. "tapi kalau keterusan, ini bisa jadi kebiasaan dan itu sangat menyebalkan."

"hii.. ma..maaf Aominekun..." ketakutan, Sakurai segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Kise.

"Oi! Ryo! Jangan malah memeluk Ki-!" sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kuroko men-stab pinggang Aomine dengan tangan kanannya. "SAKIT! TETSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Akashi mengelus kepala Sakurai dan berkata, "sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja permainannya."

"Ah..., tapi masih ada dua orang lagi yang belum tiba." Ujar Hayama sambil menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Temanku, Himuro dan sepupunya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dengan begitu kita bisa main dengan posisi lengkap kan?" lanjutnya.

"lima lawan lima ya? Menarik. Kalau begitu kita tentukan timnya dari sekarang saja. Ah, tapi bagaimana cara menentukannya? Janken?" tanya Akashi

"Aku, Akashi, Ryouta, Kuroko dan Murasakibara satu tim. Lalu Ryo, kau di tim Hayama." Potong Aomine seenaknya.

"e..eh? a.. aku.. tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal! Mustahil!" jawab Sakurai dengan panik.

"Daikicch—"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja." Potong kuroko.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan!" jawab Aomine sambil nyengir.

"ah, tapi Himuro senpai lama juga ya. Jangan-jangan ia tidak tahu tempatnya." Ujar kasamatsu. Sebelum Hayama sempat berbicara, dari kejauhan terdengar suara seseorang sedang memanggil nama mereka, "Hayamakun! Kasamatsukun!"

Mereka semua segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari ujung Torii, terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun sedang berlari kecil melewati batuan pijak.

"ah, itu dia! HIMURO SENPAI!" teriak Hayama sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pemuda bernama Himuro itu pun berbalik arah, memanggil nama seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Saat mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu masuk lapangan, Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko membelalakan matanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeretakan giginya.

'_..orang itu!'_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_"__Shintarou, _tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Disana berbahaya! Cepat turun!" _

_"Aku, Takao Kazunari. Kelas 3A SMP Mihama. Sepertinya kita satu sekolah ya?" _

_"Wangi laut memang yang terbaik! aku suka."_

_"Minechin tau? Minechin bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukan bahwa Minechin jauh lebih keren daripada dia."_

_"Aomine.., sepertinya dendam sekali pada bocah beralis belah itu." _

_'walaupun sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku... sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengubah takdir...'_

_'...__Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa'_

_"Nee Shinchan..., Ena itu... Apa?"_

* * *

**jadi, semalam aku bermimpi ketemu sama salah satu teman dekat di kampus, Sekar. Dia bilang ke Aku untuk segera update fic ini karena temannya sudah ga sabar menunggu lanjutan ceritanya.**

**akhirnya aku submit juga hari ini =))**

**mimpi nya agak absurd sih, tapi =))**

**eh iya, buat yang menunggu kehadiran Takao, dia akan muncul di chapter berikutnya! yay!**

**buat siapapun yg ingin review, jangan malu-malu. guest juga diterima kok ;)**

**Untuk yang sudah me-review, terima kasih banyak. :)**

**btw, biar mirip NagiASU, nanti tiap akhir chapter ada sedikit Spoiler Next Chapternya ;)**


	5. 高尾という奴

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, Xross Over, BL

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Shintarou, apakah kau pernah merasakan penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi. Midorima dan Akashi merapikan buku-bukunya, lalu bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Shintarou, hari ini kau bawa sepatu basket?" tanya Akashi dengan tiba-tiba. Langkah Midorima mendadak terhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Tidak, Kenapa?" tanya Midorima.

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang kita akan bermain basket sore ini?" jawab Akashi. "Tumben sekali kau lupa, Shintarou. Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan saat itu, jadi kau tidak fokus ketika berbicara denganku kemarin?" lanjut Akashi sambil menatap kedua mata Midorima. Merasa awkward karena ditatap oleh Akashi, Midorima segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Midorima sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"tatap mataku Shintarou dan jawab pertanyaanku." Perintah Akashi. Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kelas pianoku dengan Pak Ishihara." Jawab Midorima sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang berbalut perban. Akashi terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum.

"Karena grogi, jadi kau tidak bisa fokus?" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. "_sasuga _Shintarou" lanjutnya. Midorima merasa mukanya semakin memerah.

"Bukannya aku grogi atau apa..." bantah Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Oke, Oke.. Aku mengerti Shintarou." Potong Akashi sambil menuruni tangga.

Setibanya mereka di loker sepatu, mereka berdua segera mengganti sepatunya. Akashi berjalan mendekati sebuah dinding di dekat loker, lalu bersender disana. Midorima mendekati Akashi, lalu ikut bersender disebelahnya. Akashi menoleh kemudian bertanya kepada Midorima, "apa tidak apa-apa kau ikut menunggu bersama ku? Kau tidak takut telat?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menemanimu kok, Sei. Jangan ge-er." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi Kacamatanya. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar sebelum melangkah keluar..."

"Shintarou... sekarang masih tanggal 19 Mei... Matahari masih belum semenyengat itu." Potong Akashi. Midorima membuang muka sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang berbalut perban. Akashi menatap lurus ke arah depan dan tersenyum. "Begitu jarum panjang menunjuk angka enam..." ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk jam dinding berukuran cukup besar yang tertempet di atas koridor. "Kau harus segera pergi ke tempat Pak Ishihara, Shintarou. Kau tidak boleh telat dihari pertamamu." Lanjut Akashi.

"iya, aku tau itu..." gumam Midorima. Mereka berdua pun menunggu ke empat teman mereka keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Midorima berlari menuju kediaman Ishihara, guru musiknya yang baru. _'aku tahu, tidak baik apabila aku telat dihari pertama... tapi...'_

_-flashback-_

_"Shintarou, jarum panjang sudah menunjuk ke angka enam." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua masih menunggu teman-teman mereka yang sampai detik ini tidak kunjung datang._

_"Aku masih bisa menunggu sedikit lagi Sei"jawab Midorima sambil menoleh terus menatap ke arah jam dinding di depan mereka._

_"Shintarou, bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak baik terlambat di hari pertama?" ujar Akashi sambil berusaha menatap tajam wajah Midorima yang akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Aku masih bisa berlari." gumam Midorima_

_"Shintarou!" Bentak Akashi, tegas. Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalah. Walaupun ia mengkhawatirkan Akashi, ia sadar bahwa Akashi sudah bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemani kapanpun dan kemanapun ia pergi. Dengan berat hati Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, lalu kembali menatap kedua manik merah yang ada di depannya._

_"baiklah, aku pergi dulu Akashi." Ujar Midorima sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar._

_"Ah, tunggu Shintarou!" suara Akashi sukses menghentikan langkah Midorima. Ia berhenti tanpa berbalik badan. "__Kalau kau pulang sebelum jam 5 sore, mampirlah kesana" perintah Akashi. Midorima mengangguk dan mengeluarkan suara pertanda bahwa ia paham, lalu kembali berjalan melewati pintu keluar menuju gerbang sekolah._

-flashback end-

Mendadak suara gongongan Anjing sukses membuat Midorima terbangun dari lamunannya. Midorima masih dalam keadaan berlari, berusaha mengambil sebuah kertas dari saku seragamnya. Di kertas tersebut tertulis 'Rumah merah, Anjing galak, belok kanan. jalur pantai, kakek tua, tanjakan. tiang, loudspeaker, belok kiri. area perumahan, taman penguin, lurus terus. Rumah Oranye, pohon willow, dua ekor kucing'.

"Tulisan absurd macam apa ini?" gumam Midorima. Kertas penunjuk arah menuju kediaman Ishikawa yang saat ini berada di tangan Midorima ada buah karya dari Hayama. Paman Akashi yang terpaut 4 tahun dari mereka. '_rasanya salah aku meminta tolong Hayama untuk menulis peta jalan. Tulisan dia memang selalu absurd.'_ pikir Midorima. _'dan mungkin aku yang dapat mengerti dengan baik maksud dari tulisan ini juga tidak kalah absurdnya.'_ sambil menghela nafas ia kembali teringat dengan salah satu kebiasaan buruk Akashi. Saat menuliskan sesuatu, baik surat, e-mail, atau petunjuk, ia selalu menulis satu kata kunci saja. Midorima pun terpaksa harus berpikir keras memahami maksud dari Akashi tanpa harus bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan. _'ah, mungkin kebiasaanku bersama Akashi membuatku mudah untuk memahami tulisan Hayama. hh.. Mereka berdua memang berasal dari satu gen yang sama..'_ keluh Midorima.

Ketika berbelok melewati jalan yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok bocah yang sedang berdiri di pinggir tembok pembatas. Kaget, seketika Midorima menghentikan langkahnya. Rambut hitam yang berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari itu bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin.

Bocah tersebut melangkahnya kakinya perlahan, membentangkan tangannya, dan bersenandung. Rambut hitamnya, yang berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari, bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin. Tubuhnya yang langsing terlihat limbung, kekanan dan kekiri. Mata Midorima menatapnya dengan penuh horor. _'Apa yang dia lakukan?! Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki Ena!'_

"Oi! Bocah yang disana!" teriak Midorima. Anak tadi sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh kearah sang sumber suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Disana berbahaya! Cepat turun!" Lanjut Midorima sambil mendekati anak tersebut. Yang diajak bicara malah tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Aku ini bukan bocah tau!" bocah tersebut kemudian melompat turun dan berjalan kearah Midorima. "Lagipula aku tidak mau dipanggil bocah oleh sesama bocah sepertimu." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak Midorima.

Merasa risih, Midorima akhir melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman Ishihara. _'anak yang aneh'_ pikir Midorima. Saat berjalan beberapa meter, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Namun, Midorima tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan terus berjalan sampai ia melihat seorang kakek tua sedang duduk di depan pelataran rumahnya. _'kakek tua... ya?' _ Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap jalan yang ada di depannya. _'tanjakan...?' _pikirnya sambil mengambil langkah cepat untuk menaiki jalan tanjakan yang ada di depannya. tapi, lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang aneh. seolah ada seseorang yang mengikuti dia dari belakang dan berusaha untuk menyamakan tempo langkahnya. Midorima segera menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, ia menemukan anak aneh tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Midorima ketus.

"Eh? Aku?" jawab anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah hidungnya, "tentu saja, pulang" lanjutnya sambil menyengir. Midorima menaikan satu alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

"ini jalan pulang menuju tempat aku tinggal" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Menghela nafas, Midorima kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai ia berada dekat kediaman Ishihara, si Anak aneh masih terus mengikutinya. Merasa kesal Midorima segera berbalik dan menaikan satu oktav suaranya, "_Anou na..!_"

"Ah, disana!" potong anak tadi sambil menunjuk kearah depan. Mata Midorima pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk anak tersebut, rumah kediaman keluarga Ishihara! "Aku tinggal disana." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku, Takao Kazunari. Kelas 3A SMP Mihama. Sepertinya kita satu sekolah ya?" tanya bocah bernama Takao tersebut sambil berjalan melewati Midorima, kemudian berbalik memutar badannya. "salam kenal, bocah!"

Mata Midorima membelalak mendengar semua ucapan yang mengalir dari mulut orang yang mengaku bernama Takao Kazunari tersebut. _'Takao Kazunari, kelas 3A SMP Mihama? Dia... anak yang duduk di meja sebelahku?'_

* * *

Saat Himuro dan Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket meluncur kearah Kagami. Kagami menangkap bola tersebut dengan spontan. Sontak semua orang yang berada dilapangan mengarahkan pandangnya pada orang yang melemparkan bola penuh kebencian tadi pada Kagami.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aominekun, yang tadi sangat berbahaya lho!"

"Da.. daikicchi! Bagaimana kalau sampai bola tadi mengenai kepala Taigacchi? Ia bisa mati tenggelam tahu!"

"Ck! Maaf.." ucap Aomine setengah tidak rela. "Tanganku spontan melempar bola karena mencium bau lumpur." Lanjut Aomine. Kuroko dengan cepat men-stab pinggang Aomine. "SA...KIIIIIIIIIIT! OI TETSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Aomine sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebelum Kuroko sempat menjawab, Kagami mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaan mereka berlima.

"eh? Bau lumpur?" tanya Kagami sambil mencoba mencium bau disekitarnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencium bau lumpur." Lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah polos- mendekati bego. "Apa kau mencium bau lumpur, Niisan?" Tanya Kagami pada Himuro. Himuro menggeleng sambil menahan tawanya.

"sama sekali tidak, aku hanya bisa mencium wangi laut disini" jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan sang adik sepupunya. "ah, iya.. hari ini aku pakai_ 'deep ocean'._ " timpal Kagami sambil berusaha mencium wangi yang ada dibajunya "Wangi laut memang yang terbaik ya, aku suka." tambah Kagami sambil tersenyum. Mata Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara melebar melihat ekspresi Kagami.

'_Orang itu..., diluar dugaan sangat bodoh...'_ Pikir Kuroko.

'_ternyata ada yang lebih polos daripada Minechin dan Kisechin.. mengagetkan.' _Pikir Murasakibara

Kise melihat Kagami masih dengan tatapan kagetnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum _'sudah kuduga, Taigacchi itu orang baik'_Pikir Kise. Aomine melirik ke arah Kise dan melihat ekspresi lembut yang muncul di wajahnya. Aomine kembali mengepalkan tanganya, lalu membuang muka.

"Ma…Maaf…." Tiba-tiba saja Sakurai mulai membuka mulutnya. "apakah tidak sebaiknya kita memulai permainan ini..?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Benar juga." Jawab Hayama. "Bagaimana Himuro-senpai? Sudah siap?" Tanya Hayama pada Himuro.

"Ah, maaf biarkan kami mengganti sepatu dulu." Jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum. Himuro dan Kagami pun pergi ke pojok lapangan untuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Minechin…" panggil Murasakibara. Aomine segera menoleh ke arah Murasakibara, sambil mendribel bola.

"Ada apa Murasakibara?" Jawab Aomine, masih sedikit kesal.

"Minechin tau? Minechin bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukan bahwa Minechin jauh lebih keren daripada dia lho…" lanjut Murasakibara.

'_benar juga! Dalam kesempatan ini, akan kuhancurkan dia!'_

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, menuju Kuil Nijigami. Ia merasa aktifitasnya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tidak, ini bukan karena guru pianonya yang baru adalah guru super strict dengan menu latihan super neraka. Tetapi, ini karena anak aneh menyebalkan yang mengganggunya tiap kali sang guru keluar karena ada urusan, entah untuk mengangkat telepon atau ke kamar kecil. Menghadapinya saja membuang banyak sekali tenaga. _'ha.. aku ingin istirahat…'_ pikir Midorima.

Saat berjalan melewati Kuil Nijigami, ia teringat pesan Akashi..

"_Kalau kau pulang sebelum jam 5, mampirlah kesana"_

Midorima mengecek jam tanganya, "Masih jam 5 kurang, mungkin mereka masih ada disana" gumam Midorima. Midorima pun berjalan memasuki area kuil Nijigami. Melewati ke enam Torii dan saat mendekati lapangan, ia melihat beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Merasa ragu untuk memasuki lapangan. Ia berhenti untuk menikmati permainan. Sampai mata Akashi menangkap sosoknya.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau lakukan bengong seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi sambil berlari mendekati Midorima.

Menyadari kedatangan Midorima, yang lain langsung menghentikan permainan.

"Midochin, telat" ujar Murasakibara sambil melempar bola ke arah Midorima, yang tentu saja dapat ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan." Jawab Midorima sambil mendrible bola. "jadi, bagaimana skor?"

"lagi-lagi aku dipecundangi bocah-bocah ini." Keluh Hayama sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Hanya berbeda 5 skor, masih belum terlalu jauh ssu!"ralat Kise.

"Tenang saja, selama ada Akachin, Kita pasti akan menang." Ujar Murasakibara sambil mengelus kepala Akashi. "Atsushi, jangan perlakukan aku seperti sebuah Lucky item."

"Kau lihat! Kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan ku!" teriak Aomine sambil melemparkan aura membunuhnya pada Kagami dari pinggir lapangan

"Da..daikicchi!"

"Di luar dugaan, ternyata kalian hebat juga." ujar Kagami sambil mencoba menyeka peluh di dahi dengan lengannya. "tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah semudah itu." lanjut Kagami sambil mengeluarkan senyum optimisnya. Melihat ekspresi polos Kagami, membuat Kise terpesona sehingga ia tidak sengaja melepaskan bola basket dari tangannya. "Taigacchi.." gumam Kise pelan. Aomine yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Kise, kembali menatap wajah kise dengan ekspresi kesal. _'Apa-apaan bocah merah itu!'_Raung Aomine dalam hati. ia segera mengambil bola basket yang jatuh dari tangan Kise tadi dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah Kagami. Dengan cepat Kagami menangkap bola yang nyaris mematahkan hidungnya itu.

"Ops! Hei, hati-hati kalau melempar bola, Aho!" sebelum Aomine sempat menjawab dengan sepenuh emosinya, Kuroko muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi permainannya?" tanya Kuroko kalem. Kise, Aomine dan Kagami langsung tercekat, mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu kaget.

"Akashi kun? Apa kita sudah bisa memulai permainannya lagi?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Ma..Maaf Akashikun, Kurokokun..." potong Sakurai tiba-tiba. "Bo..boleh kah aku mundur dari permainan ini? anu.. aku harus pulang dan membantu Momoisan..." lanjut Sakurai dengan penuh keraguan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakuraikun. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti ya." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua yang ada di lapangan, Sakurai pergi melompat ke dalam laut.

"Shintarou" panggil Akashi. Yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh ke arah Akashi.  
"Gunakan ini, dan ikutlah bermain" lanjutnya. _'sepatu basket?'_ tanya Midorima dalam hati.

"Baiklah." jawab Midorima singkat.

Sambil memakai sepatu tadi, Midorima mencoba berbicara pada Akasi "Sei, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Midorima. Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya "Apa yang dimaksud dengan mereka berdua itu adalah Daiki dan Taiga?" tanya Akashi mencoba memastikan. Midorima pun mengangguk.

"Aomine.., sepertinya dendam sekali pada bocah beralis belah itu." Midorima menatap Akashi yang sedang fokus melihat kelekuan teman-teman mereka di lapangan.

"Daiki itu sedang merasa cemburu, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya" jawab Akashi pelan.

"cemburu?"

"nee, Shintarou... apakah kau pernah menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan tuhan padamu?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap kedua mata Midorima lekat-lekat. Midorima terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab.

'_Shintarou.. kau memang penakut. Begitu juga denganku.'_ Akashi menghela nafas dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna.

'_walaupun sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku... sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengubah takdir'_

Akashi menghela nafasnya kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Kedua manik merah itu seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

_'Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa'_

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**

___"Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut."_

_'__Ena merupakan lapisan kulit terluar yang dihadiahkan Dewa Laut agar manusia dapat hidup di laut.'_

_"Midorima senpai selalu datang untuk berdoa di kuil tiap pagi ya?"_

_"walaupun aku dapat mendengar suara dewa, walaupun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.."_

_'__Ayo kita tunjukan kepada para pemuja lumpur itu, kalau kita bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan!'_

* * *

**Saatnya jawab Review!**_  
_

_GUEST_

_asdhkghskdfhashk apakah ini bakal ada midoada? :'D_

Mi..MidoAda? Itu Midorima sama siapa? Aida Riko? O_O)?  
Aida Riko memang akan keluar, tapi mungkin masih lama. Di antara summer camp dan festival budaya.

Timelinenya, Check point pertama di Festival Olahraga, check point kedua Summer camp, check poin ke tiga Festival Budaya. kalau check point ke 4 dan seterusnya masih belum boleh di buka karena akan spoiler banget =))

btw, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav, dan folow..

sejujurnya dulu aku pernah nulis juga, tapi karena ragu "apa yang kayak begini akan dibaca orang lain?" akhirnya aku berhenti posting dan ngelanjutin di RL (berdelusi sambil random doodle, ga lewat tulisan xD)

tapi kalau untuk cerita yang ini, rasanya ga tega untuk berhenti di tengah jalan :''  
Aku akan tetap berusaha fast update, tapi sepertinya setelah chapter ini sampai dua minggu kedepan aku akan super sibuk jadi ga ada waktu untuk update cerita :'

kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku minta maaf m(_ _)m


	6. 弱虫達の届かない想い

**Title:** Mnemonic

**Pairing: **Multipairing

**Warning: **OOC, Xross Over, BL

**Summary: **Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk pemuja tanah itu!" "Tapi, kita sama-sama manusia kan?" "Aku tidak ingin berubah.." "Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu, shinchan" "sejak awal akachin memang hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat." "Seandainya saat itu aku memilihmu..." "Tatsuya!"

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik fujimaki tadoshi, dan Basis dari cerita ini memang diambil dari Nagi no Asu kara. (untuk yang belum nonton, cobalah untuk menonton. bagus lho) plot, tetap punya saya #cough**

* * *

Takao bersenandung sambil mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya satu persatu, lalu mengenakan blazer coklatnya dengan rapi. Takao mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum Ia menyentuh knop pintu, Ia mencoba melihat ke arah cermin yang ada disebelah pintu kamarnya sekali lagi.  
"hm.. mungkin lebih baik dibuka saja" gumamnya sambil membuka kancing blazernya satu persatu. Saat mencoba mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, mata Takao tidak sengaja jatuh pada sebuah Ensiklopedia 'laut' yang terletak di meja, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengambil dan membuka isi dari ensiklopedia sampai pada sebuah halaman bertuliskan 'ena'. Takao mengambil ensiklopedia itu dan membacanya di dalam hati.

'_Ena merupakan lapisan kulit terluar yang dihadiahkan Dewa Laut agar manusia dapat hidup di laut.'_

' _Manusia laut membutuhkan air laut agar dapat tetap hidup, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bertahan hidup di darat. Mereka dapat bertahan di darat selama 8-10 jam tanpa air laut, jika sudah melewati 10 jam, ena akan kelelahan karena tidak mendapat asupan air. Saat ena kelelahan ketika berada jauh dari laut, campur air dengan garam laut dengan perbandingan 3:1. Larutan ini akan kembali menyegarkan ena yang kelelahan.'_

Takao menutup ensiklopedia tadi dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Menghela nafas, Ia kembali berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ena... ya?"

* * *

"ah, Pagi Murasakibaracchi!" Sapa Kise sambil berlari riang ke arah anak berambut ungu yang sedang asik memakan batangan Pocky.

"hmf.. hihehin, hohayo! (un.. Kisechin, Ohayo!)"jawab Murasakibara dengan mulut penuh cemilan.

"Yang lain mana? Masih belum datang kah?" tanya Kise sambil celingukan.  
"Ohayou, Kisekun." Sapa Kuroko sambil menggamit lengan baju Kise.

"Te...TETSUYACHI! Se..sejak kapan?"

"hm? Hurohin.." Murasakibara berusaha menelan makanannya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sudah tiba disini dari tadi, bersamaku"

"eh? Maaf Tetsuyacchi!" peluk kise sambil setengah menangis. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan membelai lembut kepala Kise.

"Oi! Ryouta! Tetsu! Murasakibara!" teriak Aomine dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "ah, Daikicchi!" Jawab Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko sedikit mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, sedangkan Murasakibara masih asik dengan cemilannya.

"ah, Iya. Tadi pagi Akashi datang ke Rumahku. Dia menyuruh kita untuk berangkat duluan karena ia ada urusan." Ucap Aomine sambil mengambil beberapa batang Toppo dari tangan Murasakibara.

"Midochin?" tanya Murasakibara singkat

"ha? Ah, sepertinya dia juga akan terlambat." Jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ba..bagaimana dengan Ryoucchi? Apakah hari ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah?" salip Kise cepat.  
"hh.." Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya hari ini pun ia masih menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah.." jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju jembatan. "Pagi ini dia sudah pergi menemani Satsuki ke Kuil. Mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk membantu Satsuki mengurus kuil dibanding pergi ke Sekolah." Tambahnya.

Aomine segera berenang menuju permukaan, disusul oleh Kuroko dan Kise. Murasakibara masih diam di jembatan tidak bergerak. Ia menoleh kebelakang selama beberapa detik, seolah mencari sosok seseorang. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun di sana, Murasakibara pun berenang menyusul Aomine menuju permukaan.

* * *

Momoi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kuil. Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di sudut sebelah kanan kuil dan mempersilahkan orang yang ada di belakangnya untuk masuk.

"terima kasih, satsuki" jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum. Orang itu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang remang itu lalu duduk di sebuah bantal duduk yang terdapat di tengah ruangan.  
"Berat ya, setiap minggu harus kesini dan mendengarkan suara Haigami." Ujar Momoi sambil memberikan sebuah lentera kecil berisikan Mitamabi yang diambil dari ruang utama Kuil.

"tidak kok, ini sudah biasa." Jawab lelaki tadi. "walaupun aku dapat mendengar suara dewa, walaupun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah takdir, ya kan, Akashikun?" potong Momoi sambil tersenyum sedih. Akashi terdiam, sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia merentangkan tangan, lalu berusaha untuk menggapai Mitamabi yang mulai membesar. "Wahai Haigami-sama, bukakanlah segel yang kau berikan pada diriku. Biarkan aku mendengar dan melihat api jiwamu." Rapal Akashi. Melihat itu, Momoi pun menghela nafas lalu melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

* * *

"Ah, Midorima senpai, selamat pagi!" sapa Sakurai sambil membersihkan pekarangan Kuil. Di depannya berdiri seorang bocah SMP berbadan tinggi dan berambut hijau, sedang memegang boneka penguin seukuran telapak tangan.

"Sakurai? Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Midorima heran "ah, tapi bukan urusan ku juga sih. Aku bertanya bukan karena apa... tapi..." sebelum Midorima sukses menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah kuil. "A! Midorimakun!"

"Momoi san, selamat pagi." Sapa Midorima.

"Datang untuk berdoa pagi kah?" tanya Momoi dengan tersenyum manis. Midorima menganggukan kepalanya.

Momoi Satsuki adalah Kakak sepupu dari Aomine yang lebih tua empat tahun, sedangkan Sakurai Ryo adalah adik sepupu Aomine yang lebih muda dua tahun. Momoi terlahir dari keluarga pelindung kuil Haigami, Jadi tidak heran sekarang ia bekerja sebagai gadis kuil di kuil ini.

Midorima melangkahkan Kakinya menuju altar Mitamabi. Menepuk kedua tangannya lalu berdoa dengan khusyuk.

"Midorima senpai selalu datang untuk berdoa di kuil tiap pagi ya?" tanya Sakurai kepada Momoi yang saat ini sedang menatap punggung Midorima yang sedang berdoa.

"begitulah. Berbeda dengan Daichan, dia orang yang sangat religius." Jawab Momoi sedikit tertawa

"ah, maaf.. selama ini kupikir ia tipe realis yang hanya mempercayai hal yang logis" ujar Sakurai sambil menunduk

"yah... itu juga tidak salah kok." Jawab Momoi sambil membelai kepala Sakurai.

"eh?"

"Pola pikir Midorimakun itu sangat kontras dan juga kompleks. Selama ini, yang bisa memahaminya hanya Akashikun dan Murasakibarakun." Jelas Momoi. Sakurai kemudian menatap punggung Midorima yang saat ini sedang menaruh sebuah termos di atas altar pemujaan.

"enak ya, kalau punya sahabat yang bisa mengerti kita..." gumam Sakurai dengan sangat pelan

"hm? kau mengatakan sesuatu Ryo?" tanya Momoi

"ma..maaf! aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang penting kok! Maaf!" ujar Sakurai sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Momoi berusaha menenangkan Sakurai yang mendadak panik lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Altar. "sepertinya Midorimakun sudah selesai berdoa." Ujar Momoi sambil menatap Midorima yang sedang melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Tidak lama Akashi keluar dari arah pelataran ruang pemujaan.

"Shintarou, kau datang untuk berdoa pagi?" tanya Akashi yang sedang berlari kecil mendekati Midorima. Midorima menoleh lalu menjawab "un"

"Kau sendiri? Melepas segelkah?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi yang sekarang sedang berada sejajar dengannya. Akashi mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah Momoi.

"Satsuki, Ini hasil ramalanku minggu ini." Ujar Akashi sambil memberikan sepucuk kertas kepada Momoi.

"terima kasih Akashikun." Momoi memasukan kertas tadi kedalam Obinya.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti Momoisan, Sakuraikun" ujar Midorima sambil melompat berenang menuju permukaan.

"Sampai nanti Satsuki, Ryo." Akashi pun mengikuti Midorima berenang menuju permukaan.

* * *

Kuroko terlihat mencatat penjelasan yang tertulis di papan tulis dengan tekun. Saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Kagami, ia melihat Kagami sedang tertidur pulas ditengah pelajaran.

'_... orang bodoh macam apa yang tertidur ditengah pelajaran?' _gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Ia pun menoleh kesebelah kanannya, pemandangan yang ia dapat ternyata tidak jauh berbeda. Aomine sedang tertidur pulas dan Kise terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkannya. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. _'mengapa di sekelilingku tidak pernah ada orang yang berperilaku wajar ya? Apa mungkin karena aku juga sama anehnya?'_. Bunyi bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Kuroko segera menyalin sisa catatan di papan tulis sebelum dihapus oleh sang guru.

"Kalau begitu, kelas Math kita sudahi sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa kalian kerjakan PR yang ada di halaman 21. Minggu depan akan dikumpulkan"

"Baik, Pak guru!" jawab anak-anak serentak, lalu sang guru pun keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Kuroko berdiri dan mendekati Aomine yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kise terlihat senang karena akhirnya bala bantuan untuk membangunkan teman masa kecilnya yang bebal ini telah datang.  
"Aominekun..." panggil Kuroko. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Aomine. Ia masih asyik tertidur. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, lalu men-stab pinggang kiri Aomine.

"SA..KIIIIIT!" teriak Aomine yang akhirnya sukses terbangun dari tidurnya.  
"Akhirnya bangun juga" ujar Kuroko sambil kembali duduk ke kursinya.  
"Tetsu.. tidak bisa ya membangunkan ku dengan cara yang wajar? Ugh.." ringis Aomine

"Kise sudah mencoba membangunkanmu berkali-kali dengan cara yang wajar, tapi kau tidak juga bangun." Kilah Kuroko sambil membereskan buku Matematika dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah dari dalam tasnya.

"ugh.. Aku masih ingin tidur.." keluh Aomine.

"ti..tidak boleh begitu Daikicchi! Kau harus fokus di tengah pelajaran! Lihat saja Murasakibaracchi, ia saja bisa fokus!" ujar Kise sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

'_iya, dia fokus makan cemilan selama pelajaran berlangsung'_pikir Aomine dan Kuroko bersamaan.

Karena penasaran, Kuroko mencoba menoleh ke arah kanannya. Diluar dugaan bocah bernama Taiga itu sudah terbangun dan mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dengan semangat. Pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang terjadi sepuluh menit yang lalu di tempat yang sama.

Tidak lama kemudian sang guru sejarah datang memasuki kelas. Ketua kelas segera berdiri dan berkata dengan suara lantang "Membungkuk!" seluruh anak dikelas mengikuti perintahnya, lalu "Beri salam" "selamat pagi pak guru!"

"Selamat pagi" jawab pak Guru. "Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai Sejarah Manusia dan kebudayaan. Silahkan buka halaman 38."  
"Baik pak!"

"Hm... ah, Kamu yang disana. Coba baca paragraf pertama, bagian Isi dari Kojiki." Ujar pak guru sambil menunjuk ke arah Kise.  
"ah, Baik pak!" jawab Kise bersemangat.

"Dahulu kala semua manusia hidup di laut. Namun, karena mendambakan daratan, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke darat dan membuang 'ena' mereka. Para manusia yang menghadapi kesulitan dan cobaan di darat memohon agar diberikan perlindungan oleh dewa. Dewa laut yang tidak tega melihat anak-anaknya di darat merasa kesulitan, akhirnya memecah dirinya menjadi dua, Haigami dan Nijigami. Haigami adalah pecahan dewa laut yang tetap tinggal di laut, bertugas menjaga 'anak-anak' mereka di laut. Sedangkan, Nijigami adalah pecahan dewa laut yang pergi kedarat untuk melindungi 'anak-anak' mereka di darat." Ucap Kise dengan lantang.

"Kau bisa membaca dengan baik!" Puji pak guru. "Selanjutnya, Taigakun"

Kagami Berdiri, lalu membaca bukunya dengan suara lantang "Namun, perlahan-lahan Haigami yang telah ditinggal oleh separuh pecahan dari dirinya mulai merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya. Haigami mendambakan kehadiran Nijigami agar ia tetap utuh. Tetapi, hal itu tidak bisa terkabul karena Nijigami dibutuhkan oleh 'anak-anak' mereka di daratan. Walaupun begitu, Nijigami sendiripun merasakan kesepian yang sama seperti Haigami. Akhirnya ia memerintahkan 'anak-anak' mereka memberikan 6 orang pemuda untuk menjadi abdi dari Nijigami. 6 orang pemuda terpilih tersebut sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membuat Nijigami melupakan rasa kesepiannya dengan memperkenalkan permainan bernama Basket kepada Nijigami. Sejak saat itu, permainan basket merupakan salah satu upacara suci yang dilakukan didarat setiap musim gugur."

* * *

"Shinchan!" teriak Takao. Orang yang dipanggil berusaha untuk tidak menoleh dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru.

"Nee, Shinchan!" rajuk Takao sambil mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Midorima. Midorima segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu." Ujar Midorima dingin.

"eh? Kenapa? Shinchan itu kan Shinchan!" rajuk Takao sambil merengut. Midorima merasa kepalanya mulai pusing menghadapi kelakuan bocah bernama Takao ini. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "terserah kau saja. Aku sudah capek."

"YAY! Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Shinchan mulai saat ini!" Ujar Takao girang.

"Lalu?" potong Midorima

"eh?" Takao memasang ekspresi bingung sambil menatap mata Midorima

"ada urusan apa? Kau memanggilku karena ada perlu kan?" tanya Midorima

"ah, iya!" seru Takao sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, "Kapan Shinchan akan datang kerumahku lagi?" tanya Takao

"HA?"

"e.. maksudku, kelas Piano." Ralat Takao.

"Kelas Piano? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubu—"

"KAPAN?" Potong Takao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Midorima, menatap mata Midorima dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Jarak antara mereka berdua membuat Midorima merasa awkward, matanya membelalak kaget dan wajahnya memerah. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab pertanyaan bocah keras kepala di depannya.

"hari kamis" jawab Midorima sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Takao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" ujar Takao sambil tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu hari Kamis ya, Shinchan!" teriak Takao sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berlari menuju kelas. Midorima hanya bisa menatap Takao pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"benar-benar anak yang berisik" gumam Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun.  
"Shintarou?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya dari belakang. Midorima menoleh, menemukan sosok Akashi sedang membawa beberapa lembar kertas dari ruang guru.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka berisik menyuruhku menjemputmu, Sei." Ujar Midorima sambil memambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Akashi. "Formulir kegiatan klub?"

"Iya, Pak guru menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada kita semua. Tidak hanya formulir kegiatan klub, data informasi klub budaya dan olah raga, Kertas peminatan, jadwal pertemuan orangtua murid dan Jadwal kegiatan selama satu tahun ini." Jawab Akashi

"Padahal kita sudah kelas tiga. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita fokus belajar daripada mengikuti kegiatan klub?" tanya Midorima heran.

"Pak guru bilang bersosialisasi dan pengalaman juga tidak kalah pentingnya." Jawab Akashi sambil menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"ah, itu Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi!" teriak Kise ketika mereka berdua tiba di atap sekolah. Murasakibara segera mendekati mereka berdua dan mengambil kertas yang Midorima berikan padanya.

"Hihi haha mihohin (ini apa Midochin)?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunya Umaibonya

"Formulir kegiatan klub, data informasi klub budaya dan olah raga, Kertas peminatan, jadwal pertemuan orangtua murid dan Jadwal kegiatan selama satu tahun ini." Jawab Midorima sambil membagikan dua puluh satu lembar kertas kepada tiga orang sisanya.

"Untuk formulir kegiatan klub dikumpulkan pulang sekolah nanti." Jelas Akashi. "Kertas peminatan di kumpulkan minggu depan." Tambahnya.

"Woaa! Sekolah ini punya Klub Basket ternyata!" teriak Aomine senang.  
"hey, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung ke klub basket?" Ajak Aomine.

Mereka semua langsung berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak buruk juga"

"Kalau Tetsuyacchi ikut, aku juga ikut!"

"Shintarou, Atsushi,.."

"Aku mengerti, Aku juga ikut."

"Kalau Akachin ikut, aku juga ikut"

"Kalau begitu, sudah ditentukan!" Seru Aomine.

'_Ayo kita tunjukan kepada para pemuja lumpur itu, kalau kita bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan!'_ Gumam Aomine dalam hati.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_"Klub basket akan dibubarkan?!"_

_"Bicara apa kau? Aku satu-satunya member klub basket di sekolah ini"_

_"Ma..maaf.. sepertinya aku tersesat."_

_"Sakurai? kau.."_

_"Tolong jangan berbuat baik pada Kisekun. Kau akan membuatnya salah paham."_

_"gelap.., dingin.., Daikicchi..."_


End file.
